Revenge of A Loved One
by wolfwisdom
Summary: Nina takes out her revenge on Sasuke. A fight breaks out between them and they test each other's strengths and weaknesses. I don't own any of the characters except Nina.


Revenge of a Loved One

Revenge for a Loved One

Nina was running through the forest in search of Sasuke. He had killed Naruto, the only person that Nina had ever loved. She wanted her revenge. Tsunade had sent a search squad for Nina. Nina had found Sasuke in a forest. He was resting on a branch, having an open wound on his side that was gushing out blood. The sky became dark and it started snowing. Sasuke held out his hand trying to catch some snowflakes. When they landed on his hand, it had punctured a wound in his hand causing it to bleed. Sasuke had recognized this jutsu it belonged to Nina. She had used the jutsu once before on an opponent. Sasuke stood up a little shaky but he shook it off. Nina climbed up the tree, Sasuke's senses not being sharp, left him vulnerable. Nina took the opportunity. Climbing up from the side of the tree, she kicked Sasuke in the back having him loose his balance and fall off the tree branch. Nina catching her hands on a branch and swinging her body around it. She let go, did a flip in the air as she landed. Sasuke stood up getting into his attack stance.

"Come Sasuke! Let's see if you have improved any since our last fight."

Sasuke ran at Nina. When they were close enough Sasuke was going to kick Nina but she ducked underneath his leg. Holding her weight on one hand the other hand forming into a fist. She swung her legs under her and pushed off the ground as hard as she could. As Nina's fist met Sasuke's face they were flying in the air, about fifty feet off the ground. Nina started doing some hand signs, which were for the four corners jutsu. Nina's eyes changed to crimson; suddenly Nina's chakara was becoming visible which was also crimson. Nina did a back flip so she landed on a branch. She held out her hand and started grabbing the chakara around it while focusing all of her chakara that was in her body to the palm of her hand. Suddenly a ball of powerful chakara was forming in her hand. It was part of the four corners jutsu.

The search squad was the sand siblings but the mission only needed Gaara in particular. The objective of the mission was to get Nina back to the leaf village. Gaara searched through the forest with his sand eye. He spotted Nina in the east part of the forest.

Nina's kenki genki was fully summoned. Sasuke had summoned his Chidori. They jumped off the branches while aiming their attacks at each other. Sasuke was aiming for Nina's chest but some how she deflected it and his attack didn't graze any part of her. Instead Nina's attack headed straight for its target, Sasuke's chest. Her kenki genki had completely destroyed Sasuke. He fell to the ground, the wound in his chest gushing with blood. Sasuke lied limp unable to move a muscle.

Nina hovered over him; she looked at what she had just done. Of course she wasn't feeling remorseful.

"All that Naruto was trying to do was bring you back to the village so that you would realize that you had people that cared about. I was one of those people until you took the only person in the world that I ever loved away from me. So I took away your life as you did his. A life for a life. Now you know what it feels like to live for nothing since you know you're going to meet death soon. Good-bye Sasuke. For good." Nina spat at him.

She turned around and saw Gaara on a branch looking at Sasuke's body and then at Nina. He actually felt a little sorry for her because he knew what kind of pain she was feeling right now, anger and sadness. The Four Corners jutsu subsided so Nina turned back into her old self. For a brief moment they just looked into each other's eyes, neither of them showing any kind of emotion.

Nina gripped her side. A sharp pain coursing through her body. She looked down at her side and saw blood; Sasuke's Chidori had hit her but not drastically. She would be fine in a day or two.

Nina was visiting Naruto's grave. The caption read: Beloved Friend & Devoted College. Tears glistened in her eyes as they were gently seeping out, down her cheeks to her chin where they would meet and drop gracefully on the grassy ground. Nina had missed him so much; he had changed the way she used to look at life. She used to think that there was nothing worth living for and that she would always be alone till the end of her days. But when Naruto came into her life he had completely changed her. She was more open and life was worth living if she would always have Naruto at her side.

Also Nina had just found out that she was pregnant so at least Naruto had left something precious for her to keep.


End file.
